


If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride. (Liar, liar.)

by youngjusticewriter



Series: My PJ plotbunnies. [5]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Series, author wrote a weird thing again, young Sally Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: The monster doesn’t look like a monster but Sally of all people knew better than to wholly trust sight. It’s curled by a girl’s feet, licking its dainty paw and that’s all the time she was going to give herself to look at it right now. (You can’t ever let them see you was the most important lesson Sally had learned. The second being don’t tell adults because even when you’re a kid, when you’re at the age where it’s expected for you to imagine things, adults still were disturbed by what Sally saw.)





	If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride. (Liar, liar.)

It happened at her first class of the day. Of course it did, more often than not when Sally saw things it was at school. Sometimes she saw them in the streets that she passed by, heart threatening to jump out of her chest, her eyes immediately looking somewhere else (you can never let them know you can see them), and her hands shoved in her hoodie pockets were she kept Helen’s gift, but mostly she saw them in school. It made sense since they hunted children. 

The monster doesn’t look like a monster but Sally of all people knew better than to wholly trust sight. It’s curled by a girl’s feet, licking its dainty paw and that’s all the time she was going to give herself to look at it right now. (You can’t ever let them see you was the most important lesson Sally had learned. The second being don’t tell adults because even when you’re a kid, when you’re at the age where it’s expected for you to imagine things, adults still were disturbed by what Sally saw.) 

Eyes downcasted Sally took a seat far away from where the girl and the monster sit. It was when she’s rummaging through her book bag that Sally allowed herself to look at the white creature again. It looked like a long eared cat. The red eyed monster even acted like one: it was still meticulously grooming itself under the girl’s feet.

Sally knew of the girl but she didn’t know the girl personally - Sally didn’t even know her name actually. There’s certain signs that come with being the kid that’s hunted by monsters and Sally had observed the girl fill in several boxes of those signs. If she wasn’t in so much trouble already than Sally would have reached out to the girl by now but Sally was in trouble so for now she just kept an eye on the girl. Apparently, she hadn’t been doing that good of a job and it, the sight of the admittedly cute monster, made Sally feel like something was squeezing her heart. 

How many days until another kid died? 

Would the girl be alone when she was murdered? (“Could you stay?” Helen had croaked out and Sally had nodded despite the horrible smell. Her dropped groceries bags were long forgotten so she could be there for the girl. No one deserved to die alone. 

A few hours later, the next morning, Sally had managed to scrubbed the blood off of her hands and thrown away the outfit even though she was tight on money; she hadn’t been able to get the blood off of it and the smell of lingered on the clothes.) 

Would her family even even care? Helen’s mother hadn’t even when the police had told her of their findings. It had only been Cleo, Helen’s older sister, who had given a damn once she got back into the city. 

It’s when she was flipping through her textbook trying to get to the chapter the class were on now that Sally learned the monster had noticed her. 

‘Hello,’ it greeted with a voice that was cute too. Sally’s fingers - the ones that had been flipping through pages - curled and the page corners of her textbook crumbled at the motion. Just a moment to panic was the time Sally gave herself and then she released her white knuckle grip on the pages. She tried smoothing the page corners but it doesn’t work. It probably wasn’t ever going to look like it did before but Sally kept trying because it’s something to do. 

‘Is it not rude in your culture to ignore someone when they’re taking to you?’ The monster asked, once again prodding Sally like she was some kind of mouse it could play with before it became bored and killed her. Sally’s lips thinned but still she didn’t reply back to it. She wondered since the monster can telepathically speak to a person - which is new and something Sally would be adding to her journal tonight - could it feel a person’s emotions as well? Could it feel her raising panic and the old anger that’s been in her for years but has grown in the last few months? Well if it can than it doesn’t matter if Sally doesn’t reply, it already knew she could see and hear it. 

The first rule - the most important rule - had been broken. 

Sally’s teeth nibbled on her bottom lip as her eyes looked over something - anything - on the textbook she could focus on while she slipped her hand into her hoodie pocket. (Girl jeans don’t have pockets large enough to hold a weapon and Sally doesn’t have money to spend on buying a few pairs of boy jeans.) 

She read the words on her history textbook and thought to herself that Continental Congress had been a hot mess. Her nails digging into the handle of Helen’s knife helped somewhat to calm the panic that had been rising in Sally. 

When teachers talked about Sally, besides how smart she could be, they always said she couldn’t keep her head. They were wrong. Sally knew how to stay calm - she had to if she wanted to live and to not be labeled crazy - but sometimes she just chose not to because somethings were more important than being a good student. This isn’t one of those times so with her thoughts on Robert Morris (who had been a financier for their side during the war) Sally waited for her teacher to arrive and didn’t respond to any of the monster’s attempts to start a conversation with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the idea originally (key word originally) was what if Sally made a contract to become a magically girl and how that would change things in the series. I ended up writing this instead and now I honestly want to write about Sally and Cleo (Helen’s older sister) running around in New York killing monsters with Helen’s weapons and how being a clear sighted mortal could effect Sally. (Btw Sally would have a knife that Helen gifted her and Cleo would have her sister’s axe.) 
> 
> Now onto what I was talking about with clear sight effecting Sally. We know from the first book that a mortal’s scent could cover that of demi-god’s so there’s a good chance of a mortal could end up with a demi-god’s scent if they hung around the demi-god long enough. Also, we know demi-gods depending on their parent can have a very weak smell so maybe clear sighted mortals get mistaken as a weak demi-god because they can see a monster. 
> 
> About Sally’s characterization. While Sally is smart we know she’s poor and that does effect grades (having to get a job or even two cuts into the time you have to study, it leaves you exhausted when you do you’re homework, and you have auditional stress from work on top of school and social life). There’s also the fact in one of the PJ books Percy admits he gets his rebellious streak from his mom. I see Sally being a more restrained Percy (yet still would a bad student if she deemed something worthy for her to get in trouble) but still like her son and, no, I’m not saying that (Sally being more restrained than Percy) because girls are supposedly more mature than boys. Sally wouldn’t be dyslexic or have ADHD like Percy and she has been born with something that made her realize how dangerous the world is far earlier than Percy would. Sally would have to learn to hide and restrain herself because not only could monsters kill her but fellow mortals could notice something not being wholly right with her which would be very bad news. (Heck even demi-gods might think that because they can be effected by the Mist even after they learn about their parentage.) 
> 
> We know usually around twelve demi-gods are hunted. Sally would see that. She would see the monster, she would know why a demi-god died unlike everyone effected by the Mist, and I think that would both heartbreaking and interesting to write. Maybe one day I might further explore what being clear sighted made Sally go through and how it shaped her into who she was when the series began.
> 
> I’ll comeback and rewrite this author note tomorrow. It’s eleven p.m. for me as I write this so yeah it’s not going to be my best work. Sorry about that.


End file.
